Ray II
Atributos Destreza: 6 Força: 3 Corpo: 4 INT: 6 Vontade: 5 Mente: 5 INFL: 4 AURA: 3 Espírito: 4 Iniciativa: 18 HERO POINTS: 45 PODERES: Energy Blast 11, Energy Absorption 16, Flame Immunity 4, Flight 19, Force Manipulation 6, Power Reserve 14, Self-Link (Flash) 8, Solar Sustenance 12 Sealed Systems 18 Detect (energias eletromagnéticas) 6Force Manipulation Flash 13, Telepathy 15 PERÍCIAS: Acrobatics 6, Scientist (analysis, research) 6 BONUS: Energy Absorption alimenta Power Reserve. LIMITAÇÕES: * Power Reserve deve ser alimentado por Energy Absorption, e os APs devem ser remanejados igualmente para cada habilidade elegível Corpo, Energy Blast, Flight, Force Manipulation, Flash e Self-Link (Flash). * Energy Absorption só permite absorver energia baseada em luz. * Todos os poderes com exceção de Energy Absorption e Solar Sustenance tem Catastrófica Power Burnout em total escuridão. * Force Manipulation apenas permite criar simples construtos. * Telepathy representa emissões controladas de ondas luminosas e apenas permite comunicar-se com seres manipuladores de luz, como seu pai, Ray I. Nota: Por usar total Power Reserve e somar Self-Link (Flash), a Flight de Ray pode chegar a 31 APs. VANTAGENS: Area Knowledge (Philadelphia), Connections: Combatentes da Liberdade (alta), Liga da Justiça (baixa), Insta-Change, Lightning Reflexes, Scholar (computadores) DESVANTAGENS: Secret Identity, Uncertainty (primeiros anos somente) Alter Ego: Raymond Terrill Motivação: Upholding the Good Ocupação : Riqueza: Primeira aparição: The Ray #1 (1992). Origem Este segundo "Ray" é filho do primeiro Ray, Happy Terril. Na trama, falaram para Ray Terrill que ele era super-sensível a luz e a exposição solar poderia matá-lo. Criado com seu tio numa casa com janelas negras, Ray sempre sonhou em ser normal. Sua única amiga nessa época era sua vizinha, Jennifer Jurden. Com 18 anos, depois que seu suposto pai faleceu, Ray descobriu que sua vida era uma mentira. Ele não era alérgico a luz, e nem mesmo precisava viver na escuridão. Mas o pior de tudo, foi descobrir que seu pai era o antigo herói conhecido como Ray. No funeral de seu "pai", ele conheceu seu primo, Hank Terrill, que o ajudou a encarar o sol pela primeira vez. Hank sugeriu a Ray que se torne um super-herói, mas o garoto não quis. Foi então que o primeiro Ray reapareceu, presumindo que seu filho iria querer ser um herói se soubesse de sua origem: Antes da Segunda Guerra Mundial, o governo criou uma equipe chamada de RONOL (Research on the Nature of Light). Um dos membros do RONOL, Dr. Dayzl, tinha a teoria que a luz que sai da Terra voltaria no futuro de forma agressiva, e consciente. Dayzl e seus assistentes conseguiram a ajuda de Lanford Terrill para ajudá-los nessa experiência. Assim, ele simularam um acidente com uma bomba de luz, no qual acreditavam que os filhos de Terrill nasceriam com poderes suficientes para combater a futura ameaça. Após isso, sem saber da verdade, Terrill usa seus poderes para se transformar no herói "Ray". Algum tempo depois, quando descobriu a verdade, Terrill deixou para trás sua identidade de Ray. Depois se associou aos Combatentes da Liberdade (ver), mas tempos depois se casou e deixou a equipe. Tudo parecia normal até seu filho nascer e apresentar seus dons logo no hospital. Terrill se convenceu que as teorias de Dayzl eram corretas. Ele percebeu que seu filho poderia salvar o futuro. Não querendo causar problemas para sua esposa, ele contou a ela que seu filho havia morrido e o entregou a um pai falso (seu irmão Thomas). Sabendo da morte de Thomas anos depois, Terrill secretamente ativou seu status governamental. Botando agentes e pessoas perto de seu filho, elaborou um esquema para forçar seu filho a usar seus poderes. Como previsto, seu jovem sucessor combateu com sucesso o que seu pai temia, e salvou a Terra. Raymond aprendeu mais sobre suas habilidades com a ajuda de seu pai e do Caçador de Marte (ver), quando foi membro da Liga da Justiça Taksk Force (um desdobramento da "Liga da Justiça"). Quando o grupo acabou, ele seguiu sendo membro reserva da Liga original. Depois, o elétrico jovem entrou em contato com os membros do grupo Justiça Jovem num concerto de rock, e se tornou membro ativo da equipe por um bom tempo. Tempos depois, ele apareceu junto a "Superman", num episódio onde ajuda o Homem de Aço, sem sucesso, a recuperar seus poderes (quando Kal-El tinha poderes elétricos). Quando o time acabou, Ray, juntamente com o ex-Titã Detonador, integrou os novos Combatentes da Liberdade, que pouco ou nada tinham a ver com os Combatentes originais, sendo o atual grupo uma criação do governo. Durante os eventos da "Crise Infinita" (2005), numa missão com os Combatentes, a maioria dos integrantes da equipe foi assassinada pela Sociedade Secreta dos Vilões. Porém Ray foi capturado pelo Pirata Psíquico, já que Alexander Luthor Júnior (o Lex Luthor da "Terra-3") tinha maiores planos para o rapaz. Mas este conseguiu se libertar e ficou sumido por algum tempo. O jovem finalmente voltou a ação com o velho Tio Sam e os Combatentes da Liberdade. Ele encontrou a equipe e os ajudou contra o traidor Stan Silver, que pegou o nome Ray para sí. Terrill então se uniu aos novos Combatentes da Liberdade com um novo uniforme. O Ray absorve, guarda e processa a luz. Ele usa essa energia para voar e disparar energia. Category:Fichas Category:Heróis Category:Liga da Justiça Category:Pós-Crise Category:Combatentes da Liberdade